


you're nothing, but not to me.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: :-), F/M, FLUFF!!, a little tlj coda, oh ho ho ho, wanted to write what kylo was feeling during the force skype scene haha!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he reached out to her and it felt like the stars were in their fingertips.





	you're nothing, but not to me.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think for sure!!!! i love all kinds of feedback!!!! and i LOVE ben solo!!!!!!!! oh ho ho!!! :-p

The universe was nothing but coincidence and chaos, and it all drew them together.

Every moment, every circumstance, to this.

The stars belonged to them, and he would tear them all apart, bend them to his will. He would exist for this cataclysmic disaster, and he could feel it all in the slightest brush of their fingertips.

He remembered when he saw her not that long ago, when he sent her unconscious and gathered her into his arms bridal style. She was limp in his arms, and he carried her into the First Order ship like she had never made a decision on her own in her life. She was beautiful, he could admit, her hair a little bit of a mess and her clothing all askew from the fact that he knocked her unconscious. 

He carried her into that chair and laid her there gently, let the restraints go over her ankles and wrists. She had been so at peace then, when she couldn't do anything herself. 

Then he had reached his hand out when she was awake, had watched the tears fall from her eyes as he begged information out of her. She looked beautiful when she was terrified and crying too.

Now here they were, Force connected, their hands drawing them together from what felt like galaxies away.

He wanted to crawl across those galaxies and bring her to this ship again, wanted to see her look as beautiful as she had on that chair. 

She was nothing at all, but there was so much potential there. So much to be used. So much to be discovered. 

He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if she saw the starlight in their fleeting grasp. 

He wanted to steal her away from this moment and this futile mission altogether. 

 

But, too bad. Rey drew out her lightsaber and stabbed him in the gut. He fell to the ground and died like the Nazi he was! 

"You know," Rey said, standing over his slimy, pale, grotesque body, "'you're nothing but not to me' is actually a really abusive line and falls right in step with many abusers' attempts to draw their victims in." 

"She's right," Luke said, appearing from out of nowhere. 

"Kyle Ron is a space fascist and is absolutely reprehensible. He's killed multiple people without much remorse, if any at all, including his father, and only wishes to bring Rey to the dark side because he's lonely, whiny, and an incel," Finn added on, in full Jedi attire, his lightsaber at his side so he could take his turn stabbing the milky emo corpse. 

Leia stepped in the room, proudly throwing her arms around Rey and Finn's shoulders. "Kale Root is consistently horrible to Rey, torturing her and taking her agency away. She is afraid of him and thinks that he's disgusting and a monster, as she is right to feel," she said. "The only reason that Rey wanted to redeem him was because she's naturally good at heart and because Rian Johnson is a bad writer who doesn't believe women can carry the resistance." 

Han clawed his way up from the ground and patted Rey on the back. "Diminishing Finn's character and connection to Rey is also rather racist and replacing Kilo Wrist's unlikable and murderous attributes for Finn's loving and brave traits erases his character and shows the fandom's racism pointed toward him in favor of the white Nazi boy," he added on. 

"None of you would like the two of them together this much if Rey wasn't white!" Poe pointed out, entering the room and taking Finn's lightsaber-free hand. 

Anakin appeared, his ghostly aura shining a bluish light on all of the valid people gathered around the body. "I don't even know him." 

"And," Rey added at last, a wide smile on her face, "I'm a lesbian." As she said this, Rose dropped in from the ceiling and swooped Rey into her arms, kissing her softly and sweetly and carrying her girlfriend away from that mess of a disgusting fascist. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on the internet at fuckthecishets.fuck/fuckyou


End file.
